Greenleaf
by Lady Camille
Summary: Satu masa dari panjangnya kehidupan abadi. Satu petualangan yang menanti. Satu masa yang tidak akan terkikis dari ingatan. Satu panjangnya kehidupan manusia, singkat masa di antara keabadian. Satu memori indah akan tetap abadi.
1. Greenleaf

Mencoba membuat sejarah (?) singkat mengenai kisah percintaan Aragorn dan Legolas. Sepenuhnya **FLUFF**, cerita yang **LIGHT**. Oh, rasanya sudah lama sekali saya tidak membuat cerita dengan genre ini. Dan satu lagi, rate M untuk **LIME**.

#nowplaying Aníron – Enya

#nowplaying May It Be – Enya

Enjoy! Jika sambil medengarkan lagu di atas akan lebih baik lagi.

* * *

Desir langkah halus, melaju cepat dalam liku lorong-lorong bawah tanah Mirkwood. Tidak ada jejak suara terdengar, hanya ketenangan yang meluncur mengikuti. Dengan aura terpancar lebih tangguh dari bongkahan karang, lebih tajam dari pedang-pedang yang ditempa dengan bara _Orodruin_. King of the Woodland Realm, Elvenking Thranduil adalah perpaduan keindahan yang sekaligus mematikan.

Sampai pada _Great Hall_, dengan sulur-sulur merambat pada pilar-pilar batu besar yang berdiri tegak, dengan undakan di berbagai sudut yang menghubungkan ke lorong yang lain. Ukiran-ukiran yang hanya bisa dipahami mereka para Elf terpeta pada dindingnya, dan di ujung dari keangungan ruangan itu terdapat kursi megah berukir dari kayu, sebuah singgasana. Dan Thranduil tidak ingin menduduki tahtanya, ia hanya berlalu, menuju salah satu lorong yang menghubungkan ruangan pribadinya.

Lalu lalang penjaga seolah terbuka—menepi saat pemimpin mereka melintas, menunduk hormat.

"_Hîr vuin_," suara Galion mencerminkan kelegaan. "_Anírol gwîn_?" tawarnya kemudian.

Galion menuangkan _wine_ dalam gelas kristal berkaki, dan membawanya mendekat pada Thranduil. Bahwa baginya melihat Thranduil seperti pengingat musim, mahkota yang dikenakan saat ini berhias daun kecil kemerahan—musim gugur. Di atas sana, daun-daun dari pepohonan hutan Mirkwood pasti sedang jatuh, terapung si sungai dan terbawa arus. Pun jika musim semi, daun kehijaun dan buah berry yang akan menghias mahkota itu.

Mencecap anggur itu sedikit, Thranduil kemudian mengambil pedangnya yang berkilau. "Mau ikut berburu di hutan, Galion?"

"Tidak jika kau akan pergi terlalu ke selatan." Galion tidak menyukai gagasan itu, benar Thranduil begitu mencintai Mirkwood—seganas dan semengerikan apapun hutan itu Thranduil bisa menaklukkannya. "Thranduil, kau baru pulang dari perang, dan sudah ingin berjalan keluar lagi?"

"Aku suka berburu, aku suka hutan di luar sana." Thranduil menatap dalam mata Galion, saat di mana ia dipanggil hanya menggunakan nama oleh _butler_ pribadinya sekaligus teman sejak masa kecilnya itu, apa dari maksud ucapan Galion pasti lebih pribadi.

"Ini bukan mengenai aku," Galion membantah tatapan mata Thranduil dengan ucapan langsung. "Tapi putramu, kau mengabaikannya belakangan ini. Kau terlau sibuk dengan membinasakan Orc dan berburu."

Thranduil meletakkan pedangnya lagi, "Dia akan mengerti, aku sering pergi berperang adalah untuk menjaga Mirkwood."

"_Valar_. Legolas masih anak-anak, Thranduil. Dia membutuhkanmu," seru Galion. Sepanjang hari ia yang menemani Legolas, ia mengerti benar apa yang dirasakan pangeran muda itu.

Ada suatu rasa yang menjalar di hati Thranduil—sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu Legolas? Berapa lama ia tidak mengajak putranya bermain dan berlatih memanah? Setajam apapun pedangnya menebas pasukan _Uruk-Hai_, dan memberikan kemenangan. Tapi itu tidak menjadi penting jika putranya sendiri tidak bahagia. Dan ia menyadari apa yang tadi terlewat, dan bergegas mengejarnya.

Sosok kecil itu masih terpekur sendirian, dalam kesepiannya. Di sudut terpencil _Great Hall_ yang tak terjangkau oleh pandangan sekilas mata. Busur dan anak panah mainan terbuat dari kayu membisu tak bergerak, tergeletak dingin tak tersentuh pemiliknya. Sama merasakan sepi seperti sang pangeran Mirkwood. Pun tak terbesit keinginan untuk berlatih bersama tutor yang telah disiapkan.

"Legolas,"

Elf kecil itu tidak bergeming, juga tidak mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Bahwa sebenarnya ia tahu, hanya melancarkan aksi kekanakannya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan _Adar_?" Thranduil meraih Legolas, mengangkatnya dalam gendongannya, "Kau marah pada _Adar_?"

Legolas menggelengkan kepalanya yang ber_circlet_ perak. Surai keemasannya yang halus sama persis dengan Thranduil. Ia memeluk leher sang ayah erat dengan kedua lengan mungilnya, "_Ni milya tye, Ada._"

Thranduil tersenyum mendengar suara putranya yang begitu jernih, "_Iôn-nîn_, kau tahu kenapa _Adar_ sering pergi?" ia bertanya sambil membawa Legolas keluar dari _Thranduil's Hall_.

Berjalan melalui jembatan, mengamati _Forest River_ yang mengalir jernih, di kejauhan suara air terjun terdengar jelas oleh telinga Elf mereka. Dan gemersik daun kecoklatan yang gugur terbawa angin seolah menari di udara. Mengisi pemandangan menjadi indah, seperti tabir penutup bahwa melangkah lebih jauh lagi, hutan akan menjadi begitu gelap dan ganas.

"Mirkwood sangat indah, bukan?" lanjut Thranduil.

"Tapi menyeramkan," Legolas membalas cepat, dan terdengar tawa Thranduil. Sang Elf muda memandang ayahnya, "Aku ingin seperti _Ada_, kuat dan begitu berani, lalu memenangkan banyak perang."

"Suatu saat, _Iôn-nîn_, tentu kau akan menjadi sekuat _Adar_. Kau akan menjadi Elf yang hebat, dan akan memiliki petualanganmu sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

Thranduil mengangguk yakin, ia menurunkan Legolas dari gendongannya. Dan kemudian berlutut di depan putranya, memegang bahunya. "Petualangan yang sangat hebat, Legolas. Jadi, sekarang.. Waktunya kau belajar memanah, bukan?"

Dengan semangat Legolas mengangguk, dan berlari melewati _Great Gate_. Dengan wajah lebih ceria dari sebelumnya, wajah kecil yang penuh semangat. Ia mengagumi sang ayah. Dan ia adalah pangeran Mirkwood, yang suatu saat akan menggantikan Thranduil untuk menjaga hutan tempat bernaung kaumnya.

* * *

_Satu masa dari panjangnya kehidupan abadi._

_Satu petualangan yang menanti._

_._

-o-o0o-o-

**Greenleaf**

By Niero

The Lord of the Ring © J.R.R. Tolkien

-o-o0o-o-

.

_Satu masa yang tidak akan terkikis dari ingatan._

_Satu panjangnya kehidupan manusia, singkat masa di antara keabadian._

_Satu memori akan tetap abadi._

* * *

Kelebat mantel hijau gelap terlihat hilang dan muncul di antara pohon-pohon besar yang bengkok. Kilau terang rambut pirang keemasan menjadi begitu mencocok dalam gelapnya Mirkwood Utara—hutan kelam yang tidak pernah terjamah sinar matahari. Berbelok dari jalanan tua yang sepi dan dingin, mengabaikan laba-laba raksasa yang mengintip di balik batang roboh, tidak terbesit keinginan untuk menarik satu anak panah dan melesatkannya, makhluk itu tidak berniat menyerang—setidaknya membiarkan sosok yang melintas itu begitu saja.

Hanya berlari, sesekali mengayun pada cabang-cabang rendah, kali lain memanjatnya dengan ringan. Dan pada akhirnya ia menarik sebilah dari belati elf ganda yang tersandang di punggungnya. Bilahnya yang putih berukir tergenggam erat. Ia terlalu dekat dengan mahkluk-makhluk yang bersembunyi dalam bayangan, menghadapinya langsung adalah pilihan. Bukan pilihan berat. Ia terlalu menguasai medan. Terlalu terbiasa menundukkan hutan Mirkwood.

Dalam hitungan ribuan tahun waktunya habis di tempat ini, Mirkwood adalah bagian hidupnya. Dan bagian hidup dari seluruh Elf Woodland Realm.

"_Ernil_ Legolas,"

Ia menghentikan langkah saat ada suara yang memanggilnya, ia berdiri di sisi tebing yang mengalirkan air terjun. Tidak jauh dari _Great Gate._ Bahkan dengan mata Elfnya ia bisa melihat sisi lain di mana gerbang masuk menuju ke bawah tanah tempat tinggal seluruh Elf Mirkwood.

"_Aran_ Thranduil mencarimu," seoarang Elf dengan busur tergenggam memberitahukan saat sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah sang pangeran.

Legolas mengangguk singkat, "Kalian lanjutkan berkeliling di sekitar sini." ucapnya sebelum kembali berlari menyusuri sisi sungai.

Jembatan yang menghubungkan ke _Great Gate_ tetap berdiri tegak, tak terkikis waktu. Sosok semasa kecilnya tiba-tiba terlihat terpantul di sana, banyangan-banyangan ingatan berjalan cepat, dan semakin mengabur, mengingatkan bahwa sekarang ia telah dewasa. Ia petarung yang tangguh, pemanah dengan akurasi tinggi. Dan sering ikut dalam perang yang dipimpin ayahnya.

Bayangan itu kabur sempurna saat seseorang berjalan melaluinya, "Darimana saja kau, Legolas? Cepat masuk, ayahmu mencarimu dari tadi."

"Ya, aku tahu, Galion."

"Dan aku pun harus bergegas juga." Galion mengedikkan kepalanya, mengarah pada keranjang anyam yang dibawanya. "_I Aran aníra maded lembas_."

Legolas memasuki _Great Hall_ di mana King Thranduil tengah duduk di tahta, dengan mahkota berhias yang menunjukkan musim panas yang cerah. Dulu sekali sekelebat memori terpancar kembali, bahwa ia suka duduk di pangkuan ayahnya dan mendengarkan kisah-kisah yang hebat.

"_Adar_," ucap Legolas, dengan nada penuh hormat.

Thranduil berdiri dan menghampiri putranya, Legolas yang hampir menyamai tingginya. Namun masih begitu belia di matanya, "_Bado na_ _Imladris_." ucapnya, "Ada pesan yang harus kau sampaikan pada Elrond."

Lord Elrond, Legolas antara enggan dan kurang tenang jika bertemu Elf yang itu. Penguasa Rivendell bukan orang yang ramah. Tapi itu adalah perintah, "_Mae_, _Adar_."

"Berangkatlah sekarang."

Dan sekali lagi membelah melintas di tengah hutan Mirkwood bukan hal sulit untuknya—ia memacu kudanya cepat—sebisa mungkin menghindari makhluk yang akan menghambatnya. Meski selanjutnya saat melintas pegunungan Misty indranya harus lebih tajam, pandangan matanya tidak boleh tersapu kabut, dan tangannya harus lebih gesit dalam menarik anak panah. Ini adalah jalur terdekat menuju Rivendell sebelum sampai pada jalur jalan yang bisa ditempuh dengan lebih aman.

-o0o -

Air terjun seperti suatu hal yang familiar bagi kediaman Elf, Rivendell begitu berbeda dengan Mirkwood. Bangunan-bangunan berdiri megah di sisi air yang mengalir, terpaan cahaya matahari menyinari langsung. Bau basah dan hangat terasa jelas, pohon-pohon yang tumbuh rindang dengan daunnya yang hijau. Begitu damai, dengan alunan nyanyian Elf yang nyaring dan indah.

Terkadang Logalas merasa Rivendell begitu terang, begitu putih, dan bercahaya. Dengan seorang bocah berlarian lincah—tunggu itu bukan suatu hal yang biasa, seingatnya Elrond tidak memiliki anak lagi, terlebih yang masih sekecil itu. Lebih dekat lagi, ia akhirnya menyadari kalau itu bukanlah Elf, tetapi manusia.

Kedatangannya ke tempat ini memang selalu disambut, Elladan dan Elrohir yang semula menemani anak manusia tadi bermain telah menghampirinya. Keduanya memakai pakaian abu-abu keperakan identik, dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai begitu saja—mereka langsung mengantarkannya pada Elrond. Namun pandangan Legolas tak teralih dari bocah kecil yang telah berlari mendahului, di tangannya tergenggam pedang mainan dari kayu.

"Anak itu," ucap Elladan, "_Adar_ nanti mungkin akan berbaik hati menjelaskannya padamu tentang siapa dia," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Seperti menjadi kebiasaan, Rivendell membesarkan anak manusia," Elrohir tertawa.

Legolas tidak menanggapi, kalau seperti yang sebelumnya. Ia hanya bisa menarik kesimpulan itu adalah putra penerus Gondor—lagi. Mengingat Arathorn juga besar di Rivendell.

Tirai-tirai putih berkelebat halus, tertiup angin dari jendela-jendela besar yang terbuka. Dan tersibak pelan saat Elrond, Erestor, dan Glorfindel mendatangi Legolas. Glorfindel yang telah lama mengenal Legolas dengan hangat lebih mendekat, menyapa dengan sentuhan tangan pada bahu—salam para Elf. Tanpa diketahui, dengan sendirinya putra kembar Elrond mengundurkan diri, beranjak tanpa suara.

"_Suilaid o Imladris_, _mae govannen_ _Ernil Legolas en Taur nu Fuin_." sapa Elrond dengan formal.

Ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul terbuka, hanya pilar-pilar kayu yang dirambati tumbuhan dan pepohonan rindang sebagai penaung. Kanopi hijau yang teduh. Terdapat meja batu berbentuk lingkaran dengan tepiannya yang runcing di beberapa sudut. Pun dengan beberapa kursi melingkar sempurna—mengelilingi meja yang tepat berada di tengah.

"Saya dari Mirkwood membawa pesan untuk Anda, Lord Elrond." jelas Legolas saat ia sudah menyamankan diri duduk di sebuah kursi. "Mengenai Gollum, yang mulai saat ini akan berada di bawah tahanan Lord Thranduil."

"Dipenjarakan di Mirkwood, aku rasa itu hal yang tepat. Meskipun sekarang cincin tidak diketahui keberadaannya, tapi tidak mungkin bagi Gollum itu untuk lepas dari pengarunya." kata Elrond, matanya menerawang. Bahwa dunia menjadi semakin sulit, kegelapan mulai pekat. Ia sendiri bahkan yakin kegelapan akan semakin menyebar.

"Apakah ada pergerakan lain?" Glorfindel melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan.

"Orc dari Dol Guldur," Legolas sedikit ragu, "Elf Mirkwood menjaga perbatasan agar mereka tidak semakin bergerak ke utara."

Erestor berdiri dari duduknya, "Sebaiknya aku mengirim utusan ke _Laurelindórenan_, Celeborn pasti lebih tahu tentang hal ini."

"Perintahkan saja Elladan untuk ke sana." Elrond pun beranjak, tangannya terangkat sedikit ke arah Legolas, isyarat untuk mengikutinya. "Beristirahatlah dulu, Legolas. Perjalananmu tadi pasti melelahkan."

Sisi lain di mana mereka berjalan adalah sebuah taman dengan pepohonan dan hamparan rumput, matahari yang menyinari sama sekali tidak terasa terik—tidak membuat tumbuhan di sana layu. Sinar yang hanya terasa hangat dan nyaman saat menyapa Rivendell. Teduhnya di bawah pepohonan begitu mengundang siapa pun untuk menikmati waktu di sana. Dan gemericik air mancur dari pahatan batu terdengar menyatu dengan deru air terjun yang melatari tempat tinggal Elrond ini.

"Lord Elrond," panggil Legolas. "Anak manusia tadi—" ucapannya menggantung, berharap mendapat penjelasan.

"Aragorn putra Arathorn." kata Elrond pelan, ia berhenti untuk mengamati halaman luas dengan rumput hijau, di mana di kejauhan tampak Elrohir dikejar sang anak manusia. Begitu riang. "Tiga tahun yang lalu, saat umurnya masih dua tahun—ayahnya terbunuh oleh Orc, dan dia di bawah perlindunganku sekarang."

"Jadi anak itu penerus Isildur?" gumam Legolas, namun tetap terdengar jelas.

"Ya, suatu saat nanti. Di pundaknya akan memikul beban berat." Elrond masih memandang pada kejauhan, memandang pada anak kecil itu yang sekarang berlari mendekat.

"_Ada! Edraith enni!_" teriaknya. Ia bersembunyi di balik kaki Elrond, seolah tidak ingin terlihat, untuk menghindar dari kejaran Elrohir. Bahwa putra Elrond yang satu itu begitu suka menggoda Aragorn kecil.

Elrohir hanya tertawa, mengindahkan tatapan tajam sang ayah.

Legolas sendiri merasa tertarik dengan anak itu, ia berjongkok. "_Mára aurë,_" ucapnya. Ia tersenyum melihat sang anak melepaskan pegangannya pada kaki Elrond, dan sedikit mendekat padanya. "_Man eneth lín?_"

"Estel_ eneth nîn_." ucap Aragorn muda itu lirih. Itulah nama yang diketahuinya, jati diri yang disembunyikan Elrond. Dengan nama pengganti yang berarti _harapan_. Estel masih memandang Legolas ragu, ia tidak pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya. "_O man dôr túliel le_?"

Legolas tertawa, anak ini terlalu pintar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Estel. "Estel, _Im_ _Legolas Thranduilion. Telin o Taur nu Fuin_."

Saat jemari kecil Estel menyentuh tangan Legolas, dan mata biru memandang lurus, tampak berkilau. Permata lautan yang memantul di kedua iris. Jernih, mata yang bersinar polos. Legolas terpana akan keindahan itu.

"Legolas," suara Estel nyaring memanggil. Ia mengamati busur yang berada di punggung Elf berambut pirang itu. "Kau bisa memanah?"

Elrohir sedikit membungkuk, "Tentu saja, Estel. Pangeran Mirkwood ini ahlinya dalam memanah." katanya meyakinkan.

Binar mata Estel semakin terlihat berkilau, "Ajari aku memanah, Legolas." pintanya penuh harap.

"Estel," ucap Elrond, "Jangan mengganggu Legolas." ia memperingatkan putra angkatnya itu.

"_Ada_, aku hanya memintanya mengajariku, aku tidak mengganggunya." bantah suara kecil Estel bahkan akhirnya membuat Elrond membiarkan keinginan Estel tersebut.

Dan hal itu membuat Elrohir sedikit susah dalam menahan tawa. Namun Legolas cukup tahu diri, tentu memutuskan untuk tidak tertawa, sungguh ia tidak ingin mencari gara-gara dengan Elrond. Ia masih sayang pada nyawanya. Oke, itu berlebihan, tapi Elrond memang bukan Elf yang bisa diajak bercanda. Dan fakta Elrond menuruti kemauan Estel adalah memang agak langka, anak itu seperti sesuatu yang istimewa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lord Elrond. Estel memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang besar, itu justru bagus, bukan?" jelas Legolas. Ia meraih Estel dalam gendongannya. "Saya akan menemaninya sebentar."

"Benar kan, _Ada_. Legolas mau mengajariku." Estel berseru menang, dan menyamankan diri dalam gendongan Legolas.

Elrond hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebelum masuk ke dalam bersama Elrohir. Menyerahkan Estel sepenuhnya pada Legolas, membiarkan putra angkat kecilnya itu mendapat pelajaran memanah dari calon penerus King Thranduil.

-o0o-

Angin yang sesekali berhembus menerbangkan satu dua daun yang rapuh, terlepas dari ranting tempatnya berpegangan. Melayang turun dengan ragu, enggan menyentuh tanah. Takut-takut karena kaki-kaki kecil yang terus melangkah itu satu waktu akan menginjaknya. Daun malang yang akhirnya terdorong ke belakang, terhempas, tertusuk anak panah yang dibidikkan sempurna.

Legolas memperhatikan bagaimana Estel semakin ingin mencoba memanah, semakin bersemangat saat melihatnya, dengan kaki-kaki melompat seperti pegas. Dan saat Glorfindel datang lalu memberikan busur kecil mainan—itu mengingatkan Legolas akan mainan kesayangannya dulu, dulu sekali saat ia masih sekecil Estel, mungkin bahkan lebih muda lagi.

"Seperti ini?" Estel mencoba busurnya. Dan Legolas berjongkok di belakangnya, dengan tangan menjulur ke depan, membenarkan posisi tangan Estel.

"Tahan," ucap Legolas, tepat berada di sisi kepala Estel. "Kau harus memperhatikan dengan baik sasaranmu, dan arahkan anak panahnya dengan benar."

Ada satu daya tarik tersendiri dalam diri Estel. Itu yang membuat Legolas terseret, Estel seperti magnet. Bukan dalam kebiasaanya untuk melatih suatu hal pada orang lain, belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia bermain dengan anak-anak sampai sedekat ini. Tapi anak itu memang menarik, dan Legolas merasa senang bisa sedikit melatihnya.

Sampai tidak terasa kalau hari beranjak malam. Padahal seharusnya ia langsung pulang setelah urusannya selesai. Ingatkan kalau ia datang ke Rivendell karena memang ada pesan yang harus disampaikan, dan harus kembali menghadap ayahnya lagi sesegera mungkin.

Tapi hari bersama Estel mengacaukan jadwal kepulangan Legolas, esok saat matahari terbit barulah ia akan berangkat. Dan langkah kecil terdengar memasuki kamar tempatnya beristirahat.

"Legolas," panggil Estel. Ia ragu untuk masuk ke dalam, mengamati jendela yang terbuka lebar—angin lembut mengayun tirai keperakan. Dan yang tertangkap mata di luar sana hanya kepekatan yang dalam dan seperti tanpa batas.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Estel?" Legolas mendekati Estel yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

Estel memandang Legolas dengan pandangan murung, "_Na van a-gevenithanc?_" jemarinya menarik pakaian Legolas yang kali ini berbahan sutra, seakan tidak rela ditinggal pergi. Memang benar baru bertemu—dan Legolas menemaninya seharian, atau justru karena hanya sehari itu Estel merasa tidak puas. Ia masih ingin bermain dengan Legolas.

Meskipun ia bisa melihat kekecewaan di mata biru Estel, Legolas hanya mengacak rambut hitam anak itu pelan, rambut yang agak sedikit ikal, tidak seperti rambut Elf yang lurus sempurna. Dan akhirnya mengantarkan Estel kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, menemaninya sampai tertidur.

Legolas tidak tahu harus mengatakan bagaimana pada Estel, ia tidak tahu kapan akan mempunyai waktu yang bisa dimanfaatkannya untuk sekedar berkunjung ke Rivendell—yang bukan dalam rangka misi. Dan dalam benaknya, Legolas jelas akan menyisipkan acara berkunjung ke Rivendell jika ia mendapat waktu luang—waktu luangnya yang singkat.

Nanti. Pasti ada waktu untuk ke Rivendell lagi.

.

-o-o0o-o-

.

Dua mata pedang berbenturan, sisi tajamnya bergesekan, saling beradu menimbulkan suara melengking. Dan kemudian sama-sama menjauh, dengan lompatan tetap pada posisi siaga. Lengan-lengan yang mengayayunkan pedang, teracung tegak. Mengancam—memperingatkan. Gerakan berputar dengan pandangan fokus, keduanya siap maju menerjang. Daun-daun kering yang terinjak boot tebal menjadi penanda kecepatan gerak.

Bunyi tajam kembali bersahutan, dengan peluh lelah yang mulai terlihat. Bahwa kedua sosok yang saling memainkan pedang telah lumayan lama menghabiskan waktu dalam hal tersebut.

"Cukup untuk kali ini!" seru seorang Elf berambut pirang. Ia menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. "Kau sudah bisa mengimbangiku sekarang, Estel."

Sang lawan yang baru beradu pedang dengan Elf itu, seorang remaja belasan tahun. Justru terbaring di atas tumpukan daun kecoklatan yang gugur. Ia mengatur napasnya. "Hahaha.. Lain kali aku pasti mengalahkanmu, Glorfindel."

"Kita lihat saja nanti," sang elf menyeringai kecil, ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Bangun, kau mulai ahli dalam berpedang, tapi memanahmu lemah."

Estel berjalan mendahului menuju teras kediamannya selama ini, dan duduk di kursi panjang dari kayu yang menghadap ke taman tempatnya berlatih pedang tadi. Memanah? Ia mengamati Elf di depannya. Glorfindel juga sangat hebat dalam memanah. Sosok itu yang lebih sering mengajarinya selama ini. Tapi dalam ingatannya, ingatan masa kecil Estel. Ada seseorang lagi—yang lebih diharapkannya untuk mengajarinya memanah. Namun sampai sekarang, sosok itu tidak pernah kembali.

Elf berambut keemasan yang berkilau memantulkan sinar matahari, ingatan musim panas sekitar dua belas tahun yang lalu seperti terpati. Estel mengagumi sosok itu, seperti seorang kakak yang hebat. Bukannya ia tidak puas memiliki kakak seperti Elladan dan Elrohir, mereka juga hebat. Tapi jika bertambah seorang lagi, itu pasti lebih luar biasa.

"Aku malas memanah," ucapnya kemudian. Ini memang bukan masa ia harus merajuk, atau bersikap kekanakan, tapi ia memang lebih tertarik kepada pedang pada akhirnya. Dan yang lebih ditekankan Elrond untuk dipelajarinya memanglah kemampuan untuk hal itu. "Glorfindel, kau tahu ada kabar apa dari Mirkwood?"

Glorfindel menatap bingung, "Mirkwood? Ada apa kau menanyakannya?"

"Aku bertanya bukan untuk mendapatkan jawaban berupa pertanyaan yang lain," gerutu Estel pelan. "Tidak penting, aku masuk dulu." lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

Belum jauh langkahnya, Estel kembali terdiam—terpaku di tempat. Apa yang dilihatnya di sisi lain rumah ini, sosok yang berjalan bersama Elrond itu—rambut keemasannya yang lurus, busur panjang, belati elf putih. Sama sekali tidak asing, Estel tidak akan pernah lupa. Bagaimana bisa lupa kalau Elf itu sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan fisik sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Legolas," gumam Estel lirih.

Glorfindel berdiri di sebelah Estel, "Itu dia kabar dari Mirkwood yang kau tanyakan tadi, pembawa pesannya sudah sampai." ia memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Sang pangeran muda sendiri yang membawanya, nampaknya _Aran_ Thranduil hanya percaya padanya untuk bisa sampai ke sini dengan selamat dan cepat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya betapa bahayanya melintasi Mirkwood. dengan Orc, laba-laba raksasa, bahkan _Nazgûl_ yang sesekali lewat di sana." ucap Glorfindel. Ia mengingat-ingat betapa gelapnya Mirkwood, gelap tapi dalam situasi yang berbeda dengan Fangorn. Tapi sama berbahayanya.

Estel tidak meneruskan lagi, pun tidak melihat Legolas dalam jangkauan pandanngnya. Mungkin masih ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan disampaikan pada Elrond.

-o0o-

Curamnya tebing di sisi balkon—air tampak mengalir kecil di ujung bawah sana. Dan berdiri di sini, tepat bersandar pada railing kayu berwarna putih yang dirambati sulur-sulur hijau. Kenyamanan yang ditawarkan, suasanya segar dan damai menepis habis bahwa sedikit kecerobohan yang mengakibatkan tergelincir dari balkon dan jatuh ke tebing bisa saja melayangkan nyawa. Tapi tidak akan ada yang seceroboh itu.

Legolas berdiri di sana, memandang pada kejauhan. Tidak dipungkiri ia suka dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Ia suka jika mendapat misi keluar dari ayahnya, itu membuatnya lebih banyak mengerti dunia dan mempelajarinya, juga bertemu dengan berbagai makhluk lain yang bukan hanya berasal dari sekitar Mirkwood. Lalu Rivendell, ia teringat tentang anak kecil beberapa waktu yang lalu. Anak yang—

"Legolas,"

—Inikah anak kecil yang dulu pernah diajarinya memanah?

Estel melangkah cepat, seperti semangatnya saat kecil tidak hilang dengan begitu saja. "_Im gelir ceni ad lín. Manen nalyë?_" ucapnya.

"_Im maer_, Estel," Legolas tersenyum, melihat pemuda yang sekarang hampir menyamai tingginya. Rasanya belum begitu lama, tapi cepat sekali pemuda ini tumbuh.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah berkunjung ke _Imladris_ lagi," kata Estel. "_Le hannon a tholel._"

Legolas mengangkat bahunya sedikit, "Ada beberapa kejadian di Mirkwood belakangan ini, dan membuatku sedikit sibuk." ia mengingat sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu, beberapa Dwarf dan Hobbit mengganggu ketenangan Mirkwood, yang sialnya mereka bahkan lolos dari penjara. Lalu beberapa tahun selanjutnya, membuat Legolas sibuk memperbaiki sistem keamanan, dan penjagaan Mirkwood Utara menjadi lebih ketat.

"Sepertinya kali ini pun kau ke sini juga dalam rangka misi, benar-benar sibuk." Estel tersenyum, sembari membayangkan kalau Legolas pasti memiliki kisah petualangan yang banyak.

Tertegun pada sosok Elf menawan di hadapannya. Estel tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, berpikir pun tidak. Ia terpana, kekagumannya pada Legolas yang selama ini dianggapnya seperti seorang kakak, ternyata berbeda. Apa yang ia rasakan sekarang—tidak sama seperti yang ia rasakan pada kakak-kakak angkatnya. Perasaan asing yang membuat dadanya berdebar.

Pun dengan hanya dibimbing naluri, Estel menjulurkan tangannya sambil menatap lekat mata Legolas yang beriris biru—sama seperti matanya, dan jemarinya meraih rambut sang Elf, "_Findesselya vanya. Ci vain, _Legolas."

Legolas tersentak, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Estel mengucapkan itu padanya. Meskipun dari tangan yang menyentuh rambutnya itu, ada desir mengalir—yang menghangatkan dirinya. "Estel, _man carel le_?" tanyanya sambil menepis pelan tangan Estel.

"Apa?" Estel menarik tangannya buru-buru, ia seperti baru terbangun dari mimpi. Entah apa saja yang dilakukannya barusan, justru membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak tak terkendali. "Ah, itu.. Lupakan saja, mungkin karena aku lelah habis berlatih pedang bersama Glorfindel. Jadi, er, yah.." kilahnya, meski terlihat sulit untuk menutupi kegugupan.

Legolas hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya, dan itu buruk bagi Estel—senyum Legolas dan cara tertawanya. Estel menyukai Legolas. Jatuh cinta lebih tepatnya.

Dan seperti mengulang waktu yang dulu. Di tempat yang sama, hanya satu yang membedakannya. Jika dulu adalah musim panas dengan daun-daun menghijau, sekarang daun-daun di sana kecoklatan, berguguran—menantang Legolas untuk melakukan aksinya seperti dulu.

Namun kali ini Estel yang mencobanya, dan itu sama sekali jauh dari kata berhasil. Ia kemudian melemparkan busur itu pada Legolas. Ia tidak akan menjadi ahli dalam memanah, dalam membidik sasaran yang lebih besar dari daun saja ia gagal, di mana ia harus memanah kepala, tapi justru kaki yang kena.

"Kedua tanganmu itu tidak stabil, saat melepaskan anak panah tanganmu yang memegang busur ikut bergerak. Cobalah lagi, dengan mempertahankan posisinya." Legolas mengomentari dari apa yang tadi dilakukan Estel. Ia mengambil satu anak panah, lalu.. "_Min_," satu anak panah lagi. "_Tâd_," lagi, dan lagi. "_Neledh_, _Canad_, _Leben_."

"Cukup! Cukup! Tidak usah pamer," gerutu Estel sebal. "Aku memang tidak berbakat dalam memanah. Sekedar bisa saja sudah cukup untukku."

Legolas tertawa, "Aku tidak pamer, hanya memotivasimu sedikit, Estel. Mungkin kau jadi ingin mengalahkanku dalam memanah, dan membuatmu rajin berlatih."

Estel memandang Legolas, Elf itu memunguti kembali anak panah yang berserakan. Legolas tampak hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, secara fisik. Ia terbiasa hidup bersama Elf, dan Elf itu makhluk yang indah. Lalu dirinya, anak manusia—yang Elrond bahkan belum mengatakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya itu. Elrond hanya mengatakan jika waktunya datang ia akan tahu, tapi kapan.

Kembali pada Elf adalah makhluk yang indah—tapi saat melihat Legolas, nilai keindahan itu menjadi lebih naik. Ataukah itu hanya perasaan yang tumbuh di hatinya, dengan pikirannya yang masih naif. Mungkin terlalu cepat baginya untuk mengenyam cinta, tapi ia memang merasakannya. Dan harus diapakan?

"Estel?" panggil Legolas, ia menggengam anak panah yang tadi dipungutinya. "Kau ini, diminta membantu membereskan semuanya, tapi justru melamun."

Estel balas tertawa, "Sudah kau bereskan. Ayo masuk, ini sudah sore. Akan aku siapkan kamar—kamar yang dulu kau tempati."

"Aku harus kembali ke Mirkwood, Estel."

"Kembali? Kau seperti memaksakan diri untuk pergi dengan cepat, dan pulang dengan cepat pula." ada rasa tidak rela yang dirasakan Estel. Ia ingin bersama Legolas lebih lama lagi—ia tidak mau kehilangan perasaan aneh dengan sensasi menyenangkan tiap ia berada di dekat Elf itu.

"Sudah menjadi misiku untuk seperti itu, _Adar nín_ menanti balasan informasi dari _Imladris._ Dan harus aku sampaikan secepatnya juga." jelas Legolas.

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Kau Pangeran, tapi _Aran_ Thranduil menyuruhmu keluar dengan bahaya yang mengancam di sana-sini?" ujar Estel. Ia merasa khawatir—apakah ini serangkaian dari perasaan suka, menjadikan rasa protektif perlahan tumbuh.

Legolas menggeleng, tanda bahwa ia tidak lelah. "Apa karena kau seorang pangeran lalu itu akan membuatmu aman di istana menunggu naik tahta?" tanyanya, bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang menginginkan jawaban. "Hal itu justru akan membuatmu tidak bisa apa-apa. Bahkan dalam perang, _Adar nín _akan menempatkanku di sisinya, tepat di depan bahaya. Dan mendapat misi keluar seperti ini menyenangkan, melintasi hutan-hutan, dengan pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang. Seperti mendapat pengalaman baru."

Estel mengangguk mengerti, bahwa apa yang dikatakan Legolas adalah benar adanya. "Setidaknya istirahatlah dulu sebentar, meskipun berkuda, jarak dari sini ke Mirkwood itu tetaplah jauh."

"Baiklah, kau menjadi agak pemaksa sekarang, Estel." ucap Legolas, senyum tipis tersungging. Bahwa ia juga merasa nyaman saat menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan pemuda itu.

Keduanya beranjak masuk, beriringan. Kalaupun ada keberanian lebih, yang ingin Estel lakukan adalah menggengam tangan Legolas. Sayangnya ia cukup sadar untuk tidak melakukan itu sekarang—sekarang? Akankah itu pertanda ia akan mencobanya nanti?

-o0o-

Seperti _déjà vu_ saat di mana Legolas berada di ruangan ini, dan dulu ada sosok kecil yang perlahan masuk. Tapi kini sosok itu lebih tinggi, sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja. Keberadaan sosok yang bersandar di pintu itu tidak mengganggunya—ia tetap meneruskan memakai mantelnya—merapikan belati elf kembarnya yang tersandang di punggung, juga busur dan anak panah.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Estel. Ia memandang ganjil pada Legolas.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa tinggal." Legolas berucap tanpa menoleh pada Estel. Ia merapikan rambutnya sendiri, hanya dirapikan seandanya. Tanpa _circlet_ yang melingkar di kepala, ia tidak perlu menunjukkan tanda kebangsawanannya.

Estel bergerak mendekat, sebelah kakinya meraih pintu dan mendorongnya sampai tertutup. Mungkin ini terkesan dangkal, tapi tidak sama sekali. Ia hanya manusia—_firimar_, dan ia tidak tahu kapan Legolas akan datang lagi. Kalau itu dalam hitungan puluhan tahun mungkin masih akan sempat, tapi seandainya hitungan ratusan tahun—bagi Elf yang memiliki keabadian, itu mungkin masa yang singkat. Tapi tidak untuk manusia.

Bahkan Legolas tidak sempat menghindar saat tangan Estel menyentuh pipinya, pun tubuhnya yang tidak mengalami reaksi penolakan membiarkan saja apa yang Estel lakukan. Jemari Estel bergerak pelan—sedikit membelai. Legolas merasakan darahnya berdesir panas.

"_Greenleaf_," ucap Estel. Mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat. Sampai dirasakan hembusan napas mereka beradu, menyapa hangat pada kulit masing-masing. Dan semakin mendekat, sampai Estel menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Legolas dalam gerakan kaku.

Di antara kecupan ringan itu, Legolas kemudian mendapatkan akal sehatnya lagi. Ia mendorong tubuh Estel, "Estel, _daro i_!" ucapnya keras. Ia tidak menyangka Estel seberani itu untuk menciumnya.

"Aku suka—aku menyukaimu, Legolas." Estel berkata dengan keyakinannya. Ia tidak melepaskan matanya yang tepat menatap mata Legolas.

"Tidak, Estel." Legolas berpaling, "Ini tidak benar, kau masih muda—masih banyak hal yang akan kau lalui, dan ak—"

"Kau apa?!" Potong Estel cepat. "Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, Legolas, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Oh, ya.. Benar, aku masih muda untukmu. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu yang sudah hidup selama entah berapa ribu tahun!" nada suara Estel menjadi setingkat lebih tinggi.

"Estel, bukan seperti itu." sergah Legolas, ia kembali melihat pemuda belia itu, "Kau tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang kau rasakan, itu hanya perasaan sesaatmu saat baru melihatku. Kau tidak bisa terburu-buru dalam menyikapi perasaan."

"Omong kosong! Aku tahu persis apa yang aku rasakan, aku ingin bersamamu." ucapnya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "_Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog. Henio, edro gûr lín.. Le melin,_ Legolas."

"_Goheno nin_, Estel." Legolas menggeleng pelan, ia tidak bisa. Meskipun ada sakit menusuk yang dirasakannya saat mendengar kata-kata Estel tadi, bukannya ia tidak mau membuka hatinya. Bahwa hatinya juga sudah terisi—Estel telah mengisinya. Tapi itu tidak benar untuk menjalin hubungan seperti apa yang diharapkan Estel.

Seandainya Legolas mengatakan iya— bahwa ia juga merasakan apa yang Estel rasakan, lalu apa selanjutnya? Akan menjadi bagaimana, sama saja tidak akan ada kejelasannya. Terlebih dalam masa seperti ini, dimana _cincin_ menjadi terror. Dan lebih dari itu, ia Elf sedangkan Estel adalah manusia fana—meskipun nanti Estel memiliki kehhidupan yang sedikit lebih panjang dari manusia biasa lainnya, tetap saja, itu tidak mengimbangi keabadian para Elf.

"Katakan kau membenciku, katakan kau tidak akan mau bertemu denganku lagi, Legolas." kata Estel pada akhirnya, "Maka aku akan mencoba mengubur apa yang aku rasakan, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membunuh apa yang ada di hatiku."

"Estel, aku tidak—" bahwa Legolas tidak akan bisa untuk membenci Estel.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya?" desak Estel. "Karena kau juga tertarik kepadaku, Legolas." entah darimana datangnya kepercayaan diri ini, tapi Estel memang yakin kalau perasaannya itu tidak berat sebelah.

Dengan kasar Estel menarik lengan Legolas. Membawa tubuh itu lebih dekat padanya, dan kembali mencium bibir tipis Legolas. Ia ingin menguasai sang Elf, ingin meluapkan apa yang tertahan. Dan sentuhanya—ciumannya semakin menuntut. Estel mendorong Legolas tepat ke tempat tidur yang berada di belakang mereka.

"_Baw! Daro_, Estel_! Gwanno ereb nin!_" Legolas berusaha mengindar. Seharusnya ia memiliki tenaga yang lebih kuat, ia memang memilikinya. Tapi saat ini tubuhnya bereaksi lain. Tubuhnya menerima sentuhan Estel. Dan tidak kuasa mengusir Estel.

Reaksi yang Legolas susah untuk mengendalikannya. Deru keinginan untuk merasakan lebih mengirim tubuhnya semakin panas, Estel membuatnya seperti ini—dan ia tahu Estel tidak akan berhenti. Legolas menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengan saat Estel mencoba melepas seluruh pakaiannya, ia lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menerima sensasi apapun dari perbuatan Estel.

Napasnya semakin lama semakin cepat. Berkejaran. Membuat dada Legolas sesak, seperti ada yang berhimpitan, membuatnya ingin melepaskan apa yang ia rasa dengan ungkapan kata, desah lembut atau rintih pelan, yang manapun.

"Legolas," Estel menarik lengan Legolas, ia ingin Elf itu memandangnya. Ingin Legolas mengerti bahwa apa yang ia tunjukkan, dan yang ia lakukan karena memang seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Bukan sekedar rasa sesaat, bukan untuk menjadikannya permainan singkat.

Selanjutnya Legolas membiarkan Estel menyelesaikan apapun yang telah dimulai. Membiarkan hasratnya larut, dan tumpah dalam malam. Bersahutan dengan Estel, mengimbangi satu sama lain—yang pada akhirnya inti telah tercapai. Membuat keduanya terbuai.

Nyanyian malam terdengar samar, kalah dengan suara air yang tetap sama dari masa ke masa. Telinga Elf yang lebih sensitif menangkap suara-suara itu dengan jelas. Dan suara lain, kata-kata permintaan maaf—Legolas mendengarnya dengan pasti. Bahwa meskipun ia memejamkan mata, membuat Estel berasumsi ia telah terlelap, tapi Legolas tetap terjaga.

Belaian lembut pada rambut pirang Legolas perlahan melemah, dan kemudian hilang. Mudah bagi Legolas untuk memastikan Estel telah jatuh ke dalam tidur. Perlahan ia bangkit, memunguti pakaiannya. Setelah semua terpakai sempurna, termasuk berbagai senjatanya. Ia berbegas pergi.

Legolas tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau kata yang lain pada Estel. Tidak sekalipun dalam bisikan yang akan lebur dalam udara, tidak terdengar oleh siapa-siapa. Ia hanya meninggalkan Estel dalam rasa yang mengambang.

"_Noro lim_," bisik Legolas pada kudanya saat melewati jembatan Rivendell, dan langsung berpacu cepat membelah malam.

-o0o-

Terdiam memandang kegelapan malam, berdiri di sana sejak senja menghianati cakrawala, melenyapkan cahaya kemerahan yang berujung hitam pekat. Estel tidak ingin beranjak sekalipun angin dingin beberapa kali menerpanya.

Seringkali ia terpekur dalam sesal. Banyak saat ia marah pada dirinya sendiri—ia telah menyakiti Legolas. Dan waktu sudah beranjak tiga tahun sejak saat itu. Usianya bertambah, fisiknya pun akan semakin berubah. Katakan ia sekarang sudah lebih menguasai panahan, setidaknya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Lalu ilmu yang dikuasainya, kemampuan bertarung, dan berpedangnya, Elrond sendiri tidak meragukan hal itu.

Estel masih menerawang jauh saat Elrond menghampirinya, pundaknya yang tertepuk pelan mengembalikannya pada alam sadar.

"_Adar_," sapa Estel.

Elrond ikut mengamati apa yang sejak tadi menyita perhatian Estel. Itu hanya belantara yang menghitam, bulan yang menggantung di atas tidak cukup kuat untuk memberikan terangnya. "Kau sudah dua puluh tahun sekarang, Estel."

Anggukan serta senyum tipis tak terlihat yang diberikan Estel untuk menanggapi ucapan ayah angkatnya.

"Inilah waktunya kau mengetahui siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Ucapan Elrond barusan sontak membuat Estel melupakan apapun yang dari tadi menggelayuti benaknya—fokusnya terpusat pada Elrond sekarang.

"Aragorn, putra dari Arathorn. Elessar, penerus Isildur, pewaris tahta Gondor." Elrond mengajak Estel untuk masuk ke dalam, butuh tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk menceritakan apapun yang seharusnya diketahui Estel.

Sejak saat itu—setelah mengetahui siapa ia yang sebenarnya. Nanti setelah keluar dari Rivendell, Estel memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama Aragorn sebagai identitas diri. Nama yang diberikan oleh ayah kandungnya. Namun ia tidak akan membuang nama pemberian dari Elrond, Estel tetaplah namanya juga.

Estel berdiri di depan patung yang mengangkat tempat berisi serpihan pedang _Narsil_. Ia mengetahui sejarah pedang itu. Pedang yang patah seperti mengejeknya—mungkin sama seperti hatinya saat ini, pecah, meski tahun terlewati tapi tidak mengubah apapun. Tidak mengubah apa yang ia rasakan pada Legolas. Dan sekali lagi—semuanya hanya tinggal serpihan, tidak beda jauh dari keadaan pedang King Elendil.

Inilah saatnya Estel merencanakan perjalanannya bersama Elladan dan Elrohir, bertiga akan mencari petualangan mereka sendiri. Meninggalkan Rivendell. Melewati perjalanan yang jauh menuju Rohan, berlanjut ke Lothlórien, menyusuri _Great River_, dan seterusnya.

Tahun-tahun berikutnya Estel memutuskan untuk menjadi _Ranger, _menelusuri hutan-hutan liar. Menjadikan itu seperti rumahnya. Bahwa ia mengambil jalan ini karena Legolas. Legolas pernah mengatakan kalau menyukai hutan, serta pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang. Mungkin Aragorn pikir, akan ada kesempatan untuk bertemu Legolas. Setidaknya, dalam suasana teduhnya pepohonan besar—ia merasa lebih dekat dengan Legolas. Bahwa apa yang ia lakukan hanya langkah untuk mencoba melupakan Legolas, tapi justru menjadi sebaliknya.

Menjadi _Ranger_, dan nama _Ranger_ pada akhirnya melekat padanya—ia lebih dikenal seperti itu. Sejauh apapun ia pergi—sebanyak apa petualangan yang dihadapi. Semuanya tidak ada yang bisa membuat Estel melupakan kedudukan Legolas dalam hatinya. Semua tetap utuh, bahkan sialnya rindu membuat rasa itu semakin kuat.

Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan pulang ke Rivendell setelah melewati masa yang panjang.

.

-o-o0o-o-

.

_I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae a han noston ned 'wilith._

.

Kegelapan Sauron semakin terlihat nyata—merambat cepat. Dan hawa keberadaan cincin mulai tercium, tercium sampai ke Mirkwood. Kekuatannya mengundang lebih kuat, membuat sosok yang terpenjara merangkak, memanjat mencari-cari celah untuk mengejar kesayangannya. Gollum kecil yang bersembunyi di balik bebatuan, tapak demi tapak semakin menjauhi Mirkwood, keluar dari hutan dengan pelan—tidak ingin diketahui makhluk apapun.

Lincah dalam mengelabuhi penjagaan ketat. Dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, membuat Thranduil semakin kesal. Dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, sudah dua kali penjaranya dapat diterobos, tawanannya lepas. Terlebih, semua berhubungan dengan cincin. Cincin terkutuk yang dibuat untuk menguasai cincin yang lain.

Legolas berlari di belakang Thranduil, mengikuti gerakan ayahnya menuruni pegunungan Mirkwood, "_Adar_, Gollum biasanya suka dengan air." serunya.

Mereka lalu menyusuri _Forest River_—mencari dari sisi terlandai, sampai jeram berarus deras dengan bebatuan. Daerah sungai yang biasa menjadi tempat ikan berkumpul tak lepas dari pencarian. Beberapa Elf kepercayaan sang raja bahkan tersebar di atas pohon. Mengamati seluruh sisi, dengan mata mereka yang lebih tajam—tetap keberadaan Gollum tidak diketahui.

"Kau harus ke _Imladris _lagi, Legolas. Kabarkan pada Elrond tentang hal ini." ucap Thanduil. Ia masih memegang pedangya, matanya terus mengamati seluruh penjuru. Bersiaga akan makhluk apapun yang bisa saja mendatanginya.

Legolas hanya mengangguk. Pergi ke Rivendell, menyampaikan pesan lagi, lalu bertemu Estel lagi. Agaknya hal terakhir itu sedikit membuatnya bimbang. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu semuanya menjadi berantakan. Apakah itu bisa disebut berantakan kalau Legolas juga menikmatinya.

Dan seperti apakah Estel sekarang, berapa puluh tahun telah terlewati. Usia manusia tidaklah panjang—atau mungkin sekarang Estel sudah menikah dan memiliki anak-anak. Mungkin inilah waktunya untuk Legolas kembali bertemu dengan manusia itu—yang telah lalu bisa saja telah sirna.

-o0o-

Council of Elrond. Saat Legolas menginjakkan kakinya di Rivendell. Yang berkumpul di sana lebih dari apa yang diperkirakannya. Elf, Dwarf, penyihir, dan bahkan manusia telah memenuhi kursi-kursi dengan formasi melingkar mengelilingi sebuah meja. Ia tampak menjadi sosok yang biasa di antara semua itu, ia hanya memakai pakaian yang lebih sederhana dari biasanya—yang memudahkannya untuk bertarung tentu saja.

Elrond menyilahkan Legolas untuk duduk, bahwa Legolas juga bagian dari council. Salah satu sosok penting dalam perang yang akan terjadi.

Dari sekian banyak yang hadir di sana. Hanya satu yang menarik pernatian Legolas. Sosok pria dewasa yang duduk tenang—tidak tersirat raut takut ataupun tegang dalam wajahnya. Kedewasaan dan kebijaksanaan terpancar, waktunya dalam beberapa detik habis untuk mengamati sosok itu—yang bahkan pria itu hanya melihatnya sekilas. Tidak menunjukkan eskpresi lebih, berbeda dari tahun yang telah lampau.

Melepaskan pandangannya, beralih menuju meja batu yang berada di tengah. Sebuah _cincin_ emas berkilau memantulkan cahaya matahari. Cincin yang memanggil siapa pun yang berhati dangkal untuk memakainya.

Cincin yang membuat suluruh council berdebat satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakannya. Tidak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa. Satu cincin yang hanya patuh pada Sauron, ia tidak memiliki tuan yang lain." suara Aragorn terdengar tegas, membalas ucapan seorang laki-laki dari Gondor.

"Dan kenapa seorang _Ranger_ tahu tentang hal ini?" sosok yang berdebat dengan Aragorn membalas lagi. Ia adalah Boromir.

Legolas berdiri dari duduknya, ada reflek dalam dirinya yang membuatnya untuk membela sosok yang selama ini selalu ada, muncul dalam imajinasinya dan menghiasi mimpi dalam tidurnya. Ia tidak terima akan penghinaan seorang putra pejabat sementara Gondor itu. "Itu bukan sekedar _Ranger_. Dia adalah Aragorn, putra dari Arathorn. Seharusnya kau memberikan kesetiaanmu padanya."

"Aragorn?" Boromir menatap Aragorn sangsi, "Inikah penerus Isildur?"

"Dan pewaris tahta Gondor!" seru Legolas lagi.

"_Havo dad_, Legolas." ucap Aragorn dalam bahasa kaum Elf. Suara yang dalam dan tenang, Aragorn masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Gondor tidak memiliki raja. Tidak butuh raja." Boromir masih meneruskan mencari gara-gara.

Masih ingin membalas lagi, tapi apa yang ingin Legolas katakan tertahan di tenggorokan saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Aragorn. Ada isyarat dalam tatapan mata itu, yang membawa Legolas patuh, kemudian benar-benar kembali duduk.

Cincin hanya bisa dimusnahkan di tempat di mana pertama kali dibuat—_Orodruin_. Sembilan orang telah terpilih untuk melakukan tugas itu. Lengkap dari berbagai kaum. Termasuk Legolas dan Aragorn di dalamnya.

Tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa, tidak menunggu esok atau lusa untuk mereka meninggalkan Rivendell dan menuju Mordor. Sedikit waktu untuk menyiapkan perbekalan, dalam salah satu ruang Legolas mempersiapkan apa yang dibutuhkannya. Meraih mantel yang telah disediakan, juga bros daun berwarna hijau.

"Legolas,"

Sebuah suara membuat Legolas menghentikan gerakan tangannya dalam memakai bros daun itu. Dan tangan lain menggantikan untuk memasangnya dengan benar. Aragorn terlalu dekat dengannya, dan tangan kekar yang masih merapikan posisi bros itu membuat Legolas meremang.

"Kau menjadi lebih pendiam sekarang." ujar Aragorn lagi. Sejenak tidak ada reaksi dari Legolas, ia meneruskan ucapannya, "_Goheno nin_.. Aku dulu begitu kekanakan dan begitu naif, memaksamu untuk—" ia tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya.

Tidak ada yang perlu untuk dimaafkan, Legolas tidak pernah merasa Aragorn memiliki kesalahan padanya. "Apa yang dulu pernah terjadi, lupakan semua itu, Lord Aragorn."

"Estel." ucap Aragorn, "Aku tetap Estel untukmu, Legolas. Sama seperti yang dulu." ia menegaskan, tatapannya lembut, meminta pengertian dari Legolas. Dan bagaimana bisa ia melupakan semuanya. Tidak akan pernah ada yang terlupa.

Estel. Estel yang dulu pernah berada dalam gendongan Legolas. Bocah kecil yang lincah. Yang merengek pada ayah angkatnya untuk diijinkan bermain bersamam Legolas. Estel yang tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tetap bersemangat, meski agak malas jika disuruh berlatih memanah. Masa muda belum membentuk kebijaksanaannya, masih seperti bocah naif yang memberontak jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

Tapi sekarang? Liatlah!

Estel telah menjelma menjadi pria dewasa yang matang—dalam bertindak, dalam berpikir, dalam bersikap. Estelnya telah berubah sedrastis ini, Estelnya telah menjadi Aragorn. Sedangkan dirinya, entah kenapa semua menjadi terbalik sekarang. Legolas justru terlihat seperti pemuda belia di hadapan Aragorn—bahkan kalah dalam masalah kebijaksanaan.

Estel menjadi pria yang begitu gagah, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Legolas. Sosok calon raja yang sempurna, dan katakan kalau Legolas tidak terpana, katakan kalau ia bisa memungkiri perasaannya yang dulu sudah ada, yang kini semakin kuat—bahwa tidak bisa. Ia memang menyukai Aragorn.

"_Renich i lú i erui govannem?_" Aragorn bertanya pelan, menerawang menggali kembali memorinya.

Legolas tersenyum, mungkin tidak ada salahnya mulai jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Dan terbuka pada Aragorn. "_Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen. Gwenwin in enninath._" ucapnya kemudian.

Aragorn selalu menyukai senyum sang Elf. Bibir tipis yang tertarik sudutnya membentuk lengkung—ingin sekali ia kembali mengecupnya. "_Renich i beth i pennen_, Legolas?

Legolas menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Apakah kata-kata yang dulu diucapkan Aragorn masih berarti sampai sekarang. Selama itukah, dan Aragorn tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, pada apa yang dirasakannya. Kenapa dulu Legolas tidak mempercayai Aragorn, mungkin tidak benar jika Legolas menyesal. Ia hanya menyayangkan waktunya selama ini yang terbuang tanpa memahami apa yang Aragorn rasakan.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi, dan kali ini aku mohon jujurlah, Legolas." Aragorn menarik napasnya sedikit, ia tidak ingin lepas lagi seperti dulu—tidak akan memaksa Legolas. "Saat ini, atau tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu perang macam apa yang menunggu kita di depan sana. Kengerian yang mungkin aku pun tidak bisa menghadapinya, kita semua bisa terbunuh kapanpun. Dan aku tidak ingin menyesal karena tidak sempat mengatakannya padamu."

Legolas merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, terlebih saat tangan Aragorn meraih jemarinya. Menggenggamnya erat.

"_Lasto. Le melin,_ Legolas. _Le no an-uir nîn_?"

Tawa kecil mengghiasi bibir Legolas, bagaimana bisa ia akan menolak Aragorn. "_Le melin,_ Aragorn." ucapnya, dan kemudian ia masuk ke dalam dekapan erat. Bibir keduanya mengulum senyum.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus bertahan hidup, melewati perang ini sampai akhir." lanjut Aragorn.

Selanjutnya bibir mereka bersatu dalam ciuman. Legolas bersandar pada dinding yang dingin, tapi menjadi tidak terasa lagi karena kehangatan dari tubuh Aragorn mengalir padanya. Tangannya melingkar di tengkuk Aragorn, memperdalam ciumannya. Dan ia tidak keberatan dengan tubuh Aragorn yang semakin menghimpitnya.

Jika saja mereka mempunyai lebih banyak waktu. Ranjang terdekat tidak akan dibiarkannya diam dalam sepi. Tapi cukup seperti ini saja mereka sudah puas—untuk kali ini. Setelah meninggalkan kecupan pada leher Legolas, Aragorn memisahan diri, bergerak mundur sedikit.

"Mereka sudah menanti, dan perjalanan panjang juga menunggu." kata Aragorn. "_Gwaem!_" Aragorn mengulurkan tangannya pada Legolas. Yang otomatis ditepuk pelan oleh sang Elf, yang benar saja Aragorn mengajaknya bergandengan tangan untuk menemui council.

Pada akhirnya berjalan beriringan adalah pilihan paling tepat. Postur mereka menjadi begitu serasi sekarang. Mereka harus lebih menahan diri nanti—tidak menunjukkan hal apapun yang bisa memecah konsentrasi dalam perjalanan memusnahkan cincin. Dan sepertinya bukan hal yang sulit untuk keduanya. Pun sekali lagi Aragorn bukan lagi seorang Estel yang manja seperti dulu.

"_Noro go hûl, bado Valar. Calo anor na ven, na Valar veria le!_" kata-kata Elrond seperti mantra. Melepas sembilan pembawa cincin untuk memenuhi takdir yang memanggil mereka.

Legolas teringat saat masa kecilnya dulu. Di mana sang ayah mengatakan bahwa ia akan memiliki petualangannya sendiri. Petualangan yang hebat, yang mungkin akan menjadi lebih hebat dari seluruh perjalanan yang telah dilalui ayahnya. Sekarang Legolas sedang melangkah ke dalam perjalanan itu.

Tidak peduli bahaya apapun yang akan menyambutnya. Legolas akan tetap mengikuti ke manapun Aragorn membawanya. Langkahnya disesuaikan dengan Aragorn, tak akan mencoba mengambil langkah di jalur yang berbeda.

Dan ada yang berteriak dalam diri Legolas—meskipun di luar tetap tidak menampakkan ekspresi lebih. Bahwa ia optimis, selama ia tetap bersama Aragorn semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa apapun yang didapatnya selama petulangannya nanti pasti adalah pengalaman yang berharga.

.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

.

Cincin telah dimusnahkan. Jaman ketiga telah usai. Kehidupan yang baru dimulai dari saat ini, memulai kisah baru di jaman keempat. Minas Tirith tetap berdiri kokoh, tegak tak runtuh oleh serbuan pasukan _Uruk-Hai_ dalam perang sebelumnya. Namun duka kehilangan tak lekas menjadi terlupakan—hanya berusaha untuk terus maju. Dan gegap perayaan terlihat di berbagai sudut.

Gondor telah kembali pada masa pemerintahan raja. King Elessar mendapatkan tahtanya, dengan mahkota yang baru saja dipasangkan. Sosoknya mendapat sambutan seluruh rakyat. Raja yang diyakini akan membawa kedamaian. Berjalan pelan ia mulai bersenandung, menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Yang kemudian kelopak mawar putih berterbangan.

Panji-panji putih terangkat tinggi mengiringi beberapa Elf Rivendell dengan pakaian serba putih keperakan. Berjalan penuh keagungan menuju sang Elessar. Elrond bersama Glorfinder terlihat mengangguk pada Aragorn, keduanya tampak selaras. Melihat Aragorn seperti ini, apa yang dulu mereka didik telah berhasil menjadi seorang raja.

Dan di depan dua Elf tadi—kini yang langsung menghadap pada Aragorn adalah Legolas. Ia tampak begitu bercahaya, keindahan rupa yang terbalut sempurna dalam penampilannya—rambutnya yang tergerai dengan _circlet_ perak yang kembali ia pakai—menegaskan posisinya sebagai seorang pangeran.

"_My Greenleaf_," ucap Aragorn, ada yang membuncah saat ia menyentuh sisi wajah Legolas. Luapan yang tidak bisa ia tahan, yang akhirnya ia menarik Elf itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini, Aragorn?" tanya Legolas lirih saat Aragorn menyatukan kening mereka, senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. "Bahwa konsekuensi dari tidakan yang kau ambil, sama sekali tidak bagus untuk kelanjutan tahta Gondor."

"Hm," Aragorn mempertahankan posisi tangannya di pipi Legolas. "Gondor pernah kehilangan Raja, dan tetap bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Meskipun suatu saat nanti kehilanganku, Gondor akan memiliki Elessar Elessar lain yang akan lebih baik." ia tersenyum, membelai sedikit pipi Legolas. "Tapi aku hanya memiliki satu kesempatan bersamamu, Legolas. Hanya saat ini. Hidupku yang fana tidak akan memberikan kali lain."

"_Meleth nîn ú-firin dan i velethron nîn fíreb. Ú-anírannen i amarth hen dan de ngerin,_" bisik Legolas. "Tapi di sinilah aku, akan tetap bersamamu sampai saat terakhir."

Mereka berbagi ciuman. Berbagi kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan pada seluruh orang yang berada di Minas Tirith. Sampai ciuman dan tawa yang mereka bagi terhenti, sorak dan tepuk tangan yang semula ramai menjadi hening—panji-panji hijau dengan simbol lingkar, persegi, dan matrik yang berada di tengahnya lebih menyita perhatian.

Thranduil dan Elf pengikutnya baru saja sampai di Minas Tirith. Dengan pakaian yang mengandung unsur hijau melekat pada setiap Elf-Elf itu. Dan Thranduil merupakan sosok yang begitu disegani bahkan oleh Lord-Lord Elf dari berbagai wilayah.

"_Adar,_" Legolas menghampiri ayahnya, yang telah sudi meluangkan waktu untuk jauh-jauh datang ke Gondor.

Thranduil melihat putranya yang bersanding dengan Aragorn. Ia kemudian menyentuh bahu Aragorn, "_Belain na le_," ucapnya, dan dilanjutkan pada Legolas. "_Adar_ yakin kau akan berada di sini dalam waktu yang lama." ia menyentuh bahu Legolas, "Pulanglah, jika kau sudah merasa puas dengan perjalanan dan petualanganmu."

"Itu masih akan sangat lama, _Adar_." kata Legolas. "Sangat lama."

Pada akhirnya kehidupan manusia tidak sepanjang yang Legolas perkirakan. 120 tahun berlalu sejak Aragorn naik tahta. Dan semua sudah berakhir saat ini. Waktu telah mengambil Aragorn darinya, meski ia tahu saat seperti ini akan tiba, ia tetap berduka.

Ia memiliki pilihan untuk menjadi manusia, mengikuti umur Aragorn. Tapi Aragorn tidak pernah mengijinkan hal itu, Aragorn memintanya untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup, melihat dunia untuknya. Kehidupan Legolas masih akan sangat panjang. Tapi satu ingatan indah akan kehidupan bersama Aragorn akan ikut abadi bersamanya.

Bahwa seorang Elf akan begitu setia pada cinta yang dimilikinya.

Jauh dari Gondor, Legolas berdiri di sisi dengan hamparan pasir luas—warnanya yang putih begitu menenangkan. Ombak berdebur menyapa pendengarannya. Ia membawa Gimli untuk ikut serta denganya, menaiki kapal menuju barat. Berangkat ke _Aman_.

"Melalui mataku, aku akan melihat seluruh dunia ini untukmu, Aragorn." bisik Legolas pada angin lembut yang berhembus.

Perjalanan dan petualangan masih akan panjang.

* * *

#nowplaying Into The West – Annie Lennox

Silahkan diputer lagu itu bagi yang punya. Lagu yang sangat tepat untuk mengakhiri seluruh perjalanan dan petualangan panjang. Sepanjang saya berjuang menyelesaikan fic ini. Dan tanpa dukungan serta kiriman semangat dari Kak Aicchan, fic ini tidak akan selesai. Juga ucapan terima kasih untuk Elita-boy.

Oh ya, dan tanggal 13 ini kak Aicchan berulang tahun. Sekalian saja, fic ini kado dariku. Semoga berkenan. 8P

Lalu..

1. Jangan tanyakan timelinenya—kalau mungkin ada yang janggal atau urutan kejadian ada yang terbalik. Ah, itu ribet merunutnya.. dan jadinya ya seperti ini. #dikutukTolkiendaridalamkubur 

2. Tolkien tidak pernah menyebutkan umur Legolas, tapi banyak spekulasi di luar sana, dan saya ngikut Legolas lahir sekitar TA 1000, makin tua makin bagus. 8DD

3. Sindarin gagal. D8 Semua bahasa Sindarin di atas adalah pas-pasan. Dan maaf kalau ada salah-salahnya.

4. Arwen tidak pernah kembali pulang ke Rivendell, jadi tidak pernah bertemu dengan Aragorn. #dilempar

5. Percayalah ElrondGlorfindel dan ThranduilGalion itu pasangan yang serasi. #JANGANPERCAYA OAO

Sekian.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Dan glosarium tentang kata-kata dalam Sindarin di fic ini berada di chap sebelah.


	2. Glosarium Sindarin

_Hîr vuin_: My Lord (dalam artian sedikit mengagumi, lebih dalam dari sekedar _Hîr nîn _yang berarti sama)

_Anírol gwîn_: Apakah Anda ingin anggur/wine?

_Adar/ Ada_: Ayah (Father/Dad)

_Ni milya tye, Ada_: Aku merindukanmu, Ayah

_Iôn-nîn_: Putraku

_Ernil_: Pangeran

_Aran_: Raja

_I Aran aníra maded lembas_: Sang Raja ingin makan lembas

_Bado na_ _Imladris_: Pergilah ke Rivendell

_Suilaid o Imladris_, _mae govannen_ _Ernil Legolas en Taur nu Fuin_: Salam dari Rivendell, selamat datang Pangeran Legolas dari Mirkwood.

_Ada! Edraith enni!_: Ayah! Selamatkan aku!

_Mára aurë_: Hallo

_Man eneth lín?_: Siapa namamu?

Estel_ eneth nîn_: namaku adalah Estel

_O man dôr túliel le?_: Dari daerah mana kau datang?

Estel, _Im_ _Legolas Thranduilion. Telin o Taur nu Fuin_: Estel, aku Legolas putra Thranduil. Aku datang dari Mirkwood.

_Na van a-gevenithanc?_: Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?

_Im gelir ceni ad lín. Manen nalyë?_: Aku senang melihatmu lagi. Apa kabar?

_Im maer_:Aku baik/sehat

_Le hannon a tholel_: Terima kasih sudah datang

_Findesselya vanya. Ci vain, _Legolas: rambutmu indah. Kau cantik, Legolas

Estel, _man carel le_?: Estel, apa yang kau lakukan?

_Min_,_ Tâd_,_ Neledh_, _Canad_, _Leben_: Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima

_Adar nín_: Ayahku

_Firimar_:Fana/mortal

_Daro i_: Hentikan itu

_Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog. Henio, edro gûr lín.. Le melin,_ Legolas: Aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang aku inginkan, tapi kau tidak dapat memahamiku. Mengertilah, buka hatimu.. Aku cinta kamu, Legolas.

_Goheno nin_: Maafkan aku.

_Baw! Daro_, Estel_! Gwanno ereb nin!_: Tidak! Hentikan, Estel! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!

_Noro lim_: larilah cepat

_I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae a han noston ned 'wilith_: Dunia telah berubah, aku bisa merasakannya di dalam air, aku bisa merasakannya di bumi, aku bisa mencium baunya di udara.

_Havo dad_: Duduklah

_Renich i lú i erui govannem?_: Apakah kau ingat waktu ketika kita pertama kali bertemu?

_Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen. Gwenwin in enninath_: Terpikir, kalau aku tersesat dalam mimpi. Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu

_Renich i beth i pennen_, Legolas: Apakah kau ingat kata yang aku ucapkan padamu, Legolas?

_Lasto. Le melin,_ Legolas. _Le no an-uir nîn_: Dengarkan. Aku cinta kamu, Legolas. Bersediakah kau menjadi milikku selamanya?

_Gwaem!_: Ayo!

_Noro go hûl, bado Valar. Calo anor na ven, a na Valar veria le!_: Berlarilah bersama angin, pergilah bersama Valar. Semoga matahari menyinari jalanmu, dan semoga Valar melindungimu!

_Meleth nîn ú-firin dan i velethron nîn fíreb. Ú-anírannen i amarth hen dan de ngerin_: Cintaku abadi, kekasihku fana. Aku tidak menginginkan nasib ini. Namun aku memilikinya.

_Belain na le_: Valar bersamamu.


End file.
